tradycjafandomcom-20200216-history
Forum:Po co forum
Ta Wikia staje się coraz większa, więc pomyślałam, że zamiast łapać się indywidualnie w dyskusjach, możemy porozmawiać w jednym miejscu. Mam nadzieję, że Didixi nie przeszkadza obecność forum, ale jeśli tak, to można je skasować równie szybko, co się je uruchamia. Na początek kilka spraw, które mi chodzą po głowie już długo: # Czy jakaś skórka by się przydała, czy zostaje standard? # Czy intefrejs w sensie przestrzeni MediaWiki planuje się postarzyć na klimat, czy zostaje jak jest? # Czy znak dywizu „-”, który Didixi stosuje przy przepisywaniu starych encyklopedii, nie jest jednak czasem znakiem półpauzy „–”, albo nawet pauzy „—”? :) # Czy cele encyklopedii mogłyby być obwarowane również zakazami? Ja dalej jestem skonfudowana co do tego, co można tutaj napisać, a co nie. Generalnie jest w internecie tak, że można wszystko: a tutaj proszę, też można wszystko. Lekka glebka i dezorientacja. Tyle na początek. Szoferka 02:06, 5 paź 2006 (UTC) :Ach, i jeszcze to info w MediaWiki:Sitenotice: jakby się ktoś ze mną skontakował i miał problem merytoryczny, to ja obecnie ani be, ani me – to w nawiązaniu do ostatniego punktu. Szoferka 02:16, 5 paź 2006 (UTC) ::Ja myślałem nad "postarzeniem" skórki tylko na bazie jakiej skórki? Czy pasowało by minimalnie zazółcenie tła strony? Jak pogodzić banery Wikii (zawsze białe) z brązowawym tłem? Czy kanty mają być ostre czy zaokrąglone jak na WikiNews i Historii? Jak wygląda z sprawa z logiem(jeśli będzie tak zmienne odcieniowo to nie da się wpasować tła bo zawsze będzie widać różnicę)? Co można? Wszystko. Oczywiście możnaby napisać, ze tylko przepisujemy stare encyklopedie. Ale jaki to ma sens? I kto ma stare encyklopedie w domu? Myślałam, że opisałam cele dobrze we wstępie - chodziło o to, by zachęcić ludzi do spisywania różnych tradycji rodzinnych, starych przepisów, zamieszczania starych zdjeć. Ale przecież i tak nikt tu nic nie pisze + moze poza Ejdzejem (dokal kilka ciekawych hasel=. Ludzi nie obchodzi tradycja. Ja miałam zawsze hopla na tym punkcie i mogę sobie tu dziubać powolutku. Może kiedyś się ktoś przyłączy. Zrobiłam portale, żeby zachęcić osoby, które sie chcą w czymś specjalizować. Ale i to nie wypaliło. Miałam pomysła na inne portale, ale co się będę sama wygłupiać. Zamieściłam też linki do zeskanowanych przeze mnie fragmentów encyklopedii. Co mogę jeszcze zrobić? Mam powolny skaner, niestety nie mam dużych mocy przerobowych. :( Co do dywizu, to nie załapałam. Nie używam półpauzy, tak jak nie używa się jej na Wikipedii. Zresztą może to się już zmieniło? Pamietam dzskusje na wikipedii, by nie uzywac. Co do skórki, to fajny pomysł. Jesli macie jakieś pomysły to super. Ja się na tym zupełnie nie znam. Logo można poprawić, a nawet zmienić, jeśli zajdzie potrzeba. Podobnie jak banery - zrobiłam jak umiałam, ale przecież to wszystko jest do uzgodnienia. Pozdrawiam! Didixi 17:26, 5 paź 2006 (UTC) :Materiały można umieścić na atrakcyjniejszej stronie (chętnie się tego podejmę cy byście powiedzieli na ), stronę można rozpromować a z skórką jest problem. ::Jasne, że możesz. Po prostu nie mam czasu na wszystko. Ale też nie wiem, czy jest senss za bardzo sie tym zajmować, w sumie taka strona to tylko rozdzielnia... Na skórkach się nie znam... Didixi 16:26, 6 paź 2006 (UTC) :::I Didixi odpowiedz jak ci się podoba nowy monobook? Wydłużyć jeszcze grafikę? Może sama znajdziesz odpowiedni wzór?